


Hey kid

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, God? but not really religously? I mean, Mentions of Hell?, People use God instead of swear words, also, anyway, first original work I posted, metaphors are fucking awesome, poemfic, so......................................................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is completely out of the damn stratosphere. I have no flying fuck of an idea how this came to be, so don't ask. Feedback's welcome, rhythm's kinda weird (this is a poemfic like literally everything else I write) and I like it. Yep, I'm kinda proud. Anyways, this is about that guy who is dying and is also the narrator and that kid who is listening. I don't even strictly know if that kid is related to that guy, but... ah well.
Relationships: ... - Relationship, I don't use NAMES in poems, so - Relationship, suffer - Relationship, this is an OW poem, what do you expect - Relationship, you who want tags
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1
Collections: Collected Poems





	Hey kid

Hey, kid, fellow human, young child o’ mine,

Let me say a few words before fadin’ away,

‘Cause I don’t wanna sin when I’m dead

Back in ‘Ell.

Don’t follow the river to the sea of Despair,

Don’t follow the sun to the deserts of Blame,

Don’t follow the clouds to the mountains of Sin.

Trust me, it just won’t turn out good.

I tried, young ‘un, child, fellow o’ mine,

I tried and I went and I followed those things,

All they showed me was blood,

And they rubbed me raw, milked me dry,

Nothin’s left, and some more!

Demons lurk, human skin on,

Angels only half there,

Like a man in a fever,

Half-awake, half-gone.

Drownin’ waters, fryin’ sun, burnin’ winds

Although they’re  _ freezin’ _ , God!

Don’t, I pray, don’t go there, never!

Even if I’m forever and ever in Hell!

I’d rather rot deep, than see you there with me, I swear!

And I’ll tell you, 

I won’t be what I was in there.

I don’t wanna die, see,

Neither do you, I know,

Even if you seem sad,

Jus’ like dreary noon mist.

Don’t, don’t you dare die,

You got limited time,

And I pray, God, I beg,

That you stay where you are,

Where the sun ain’t an oven,

The winds don’t kill

And the water’s for drinkin’,

Not for killin’ and drownin’.


End file.
